Le grand guide de la médecine
THE RIDE NEVER ENDS =General Diagnostics= Medical care is serious business. Going half way with your medical treatments can result into someone dying, or ending up worse than dead. So pay attention and follow these steps on how to fix people. This guide is long and wordy, but following its advice should help you keep the whole station from dying. Robotic Limb Malfunctions Injuries located on robotic limbs cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. It is still important for individuals to receive treatment for these wounds as soon as possible, as limbs may explode after receiving a certain amount of damage to them. Robotic limbs are tougher than normal limbs, and do not count towards overall damage. However, they can only be repaired by welders (for brute damage) or wires (for burn damage), and malfunction if damaged or EMP'd. Critical Patients Whenever a patient's health goes in the negative numbers (0% to -100%), they will be in critical state where they are sleeping and can't do anything. You might have noticed that critical patients always keep suffering damage until they die, why exactly is that? ALL CRITICAL PATIENTS SUFFER CONTINUOUS SUFFOCATION DAMAGE BECAUSE THEY DON'T BREATHE ON THEIR OWN, ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS So for example if someone gets attacked for 120 brute damage, they go in crit. Under normal circumstances, suffocation damage will be the only additional damage they will receive until they die. Inaprovaline stabilises patients by stopping them from getting suffocation damage unless their blood levels get ridiculously low, in that case they will still suffer suffocation and toxin damage. CPR removes like 10 suffocation damage every time it's used, but should only be used when another person is treating the patients by other ways. Also remember that Dexalin Plus removes ALL respiratory damage with just one unit of it, this sometimes gets patients out of crit, which is a good thing. Anytime a patient has either very quickly dropping vitals, or a Health Analyzer shows that they are below 0 health, they should be rushed and placed into cryosleep or treated immediately. * Stabilize the patient to the best of your ability before transporting, because otherwise they'll keep taking suffocation damage. Inaprovaline or CPR will help. Remember that patients can still be injected with inaprovaline from sleepers even if they are in crit. * Bandaging bleeding wounds before transport will help prevent blood loss and the damage that comes with it. * Always use a [[#Roller Bed|'roller bed']] to transport a critical patient. Dragging them can result in further injury. In case no roller beds are avaliable, GRAB them and move. *Roller beds can now be collapsed into a portable version, so no more excuses! Click the bed and drag it onto you to collapse it, and then simply pick it up and put it in your inventory. Click the bed when its held in your hand to unfold it. Triage In situations where there are multiple critical patients being reported or flooding into medbay, use the Triage System. Wearing a Medical HUD will help you spot out which individuals are in the most desperate need of treatment first. Damage Types and Basic Treatments In the world of Baystation Medicine, most damage will fall under four major categories: Suffocation, Toxin, Brute, and Burn. These will show up on the Health Analyzer and in low amounts are very easily treated. There are also treatment kits for each of these categories located within medical storage. ' Suffocation Damage ' This shows up as a BLUE number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Suffocation results from being in areas with low oxygen, low blood count, or from the patient being in a critcal state. * If damage comes from being in a low-oxygen environment, internals or being in an oxygen safe place will slowly heal the patient. * Dexalin or Dexaline Plus will heal the damage. Dexaline Plus is much more effective. * Innaprovaline will slow progress of suffocation damage in critcal patients. * CPR will also slow progress of suffocation in critical patients. (On help intent, click on the patient with nothing in your hands to administer CPR). ' Toxin Damage ' This shows up as a GREEN number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Toxin damage sometimes causes vomiting. Getting a blood sample of the patient with a syringe and using a Mass Spectrometer will reveal what toxins are located in the patient's blood. Radiation will also cause Toxin damage. * Administer Anti-Toxin. * Monitor the patient's vitals for any changes. Some poisons are tricky and stay in the system for a long period of time. * In extreme cases, put patient into cryosleep. Less effective than antitoxins, but only way to treat critical patients (inaprovaline reacts with antitoxins). ' Brute Damage ' This shows up as a RED number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Brute damage is caused by anything that can beat up a person, cut them, or fill them full of lead. It is often paired with broken bones and internal bleeding. * Locate the injuries using a Health Analyzer. * Apply Gauze. * More extreme injuries, or brute damage located in multiple areas, will require the administration of Bicaridine. Always bandage locations that show up as bleeding to prevent blood loss. * Robotic limbs damage cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. ' Burn Damage ' This shows up as a ORANGE number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Burn damage can result from fire, electrocution, energy weapons, or exposure to extreme cold. * Locate the injuries using a Health Analyzer. * Apply Ointment. * More extreme injuries, or burns to multiple places of the body will require either Kelotane or Dermaline medication. * Dermaline is the stronger medication. * Robotic limbs damage cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. ' Unlisted Damage ' Some damage does not show up in any category, but will show that the person is injured Creatures in the Research and Development location can cause genetics damage when attacking people. Being a new clone can also come with genetics damage, or heavy experimentation with genetics can cause this as well. Fighting on the holodeck will result in holo-damage. Hallucinations brought on by drug use or genetic defects will cause unlisted damage as well. * Attempt to confirm how injury was received. * Genetics damage is easily healed with time spent in a cryo chamber. Clonexadone heals faster then Cryoxadone in this case. * Holo-damage is cured by having the patient sleep it off. * For hallucination damage, treat cause of damage, (a clean SE shot from a geneticist, or anti-toxin if it's a chemical), and then let patient sleep it off as you would with holo-damage. Sedating the patient for their own safety is highly suggested. =Diagnosing Other Conditions= Even after treating the common injuries listed Basic Treatments, the patient could still have other underlining conditions you should keep an eye out for. Low Blood Count Danger: ✜ ✜on severity Shows up on Health Analyzer * Patient feeling woozy, paleness of skin. * Drops of blood, or blood puddles near patients. * Suffocation damage that does not go away when treated. ' Cause ' * Untreated external brute injuries, internal bleeding, and donating to much blood. Amount of blood left over in the body is visible on the Health analyzer. Suffocation damage won't go away until blood levels are normal. People who lose all blood will DIE. ' Treatment ' # Locate bleeders, either by examining body or with Health Analyzer. If none are found it could be internal bleeding or damage to the heart. # Bandage all wounds you find with gauze. # Blood transfusion would be necessary for more severe cases. # Wait for blood level to normalize. In severe cases, Dexalin or Dexalin+ should be administered. Internal Bleeding Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Symptoms of low blood count without visible wounds. ' Cause ' Caused by massive brute damage rupturing a vein or artery within the body. ' Treatment ' THIS IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS CONDITION, AND SHOULD BE TREATED IMMEDIATELY! If immediate care is not possible, patient should be put into cryosleep. Low temperatures will slow bleeding until proper treatment is set up. # Get patient in advanced medical scanner to find exact location of injury. # Blood transfusion would be necessary in most cases. # Move patient and IV to OR and mend the rupture. Heart Trauma Danger: ✜ ✜on severity * Symptoms of low blood count with actual blood levels being normal. ' Cause ' * Lower blood oxygen levels due to blood not being pumped properly by damaged heart. Damage can be caused by severe blunt trauma, stab wounds or fractured ribs. ' Treatment ' # Blood transfusion if patient has low blood levels too. # Move patient and IV to OR and mend the damage. Blood Rejection Danger: ✜ ✜on severity * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Unexplained suffocation damage. * Patient recently recieved blood transfusion. ' Cause ' Transfusion of incompatible blood type to the patient. ' Treatment ' * In case it's not obvious, STOP PUMPING THAT BLOOD IN THEM. * Administer antitox until symptoms stop manifesting. Collapsed Lung Danger: ✜ * Patient's cough containing blood. * Patient gasping for air in breathable environment. ' Cause ' Exposure to low pressure environments without proper internals set. ' Treatment ' * Mend lung rupture surgically. Bone Fractures Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer * Patient screaming in pain, dropping held items, and falling over. * Facial Deformities (showing up as Unknown) is often coupled with skull fractures. ' Cause ' Severe brute damage to a specific body part. * If the damage to the area is above certain threshold, the bone will re-break immediately after being glued together. ' Treatment ' # Painkillers will numb the pain while patient is waiting for surgery. # In case of skull or rib factures, do not let patient move around, since bone shards can damage internal organs. # Use advanced medical scanner to locate fracture locations. # Treat brute damage on broken body part with either gauze or Bicaridine. # Operate on the fracture. Dismemberment Danger: ✜ * MISSING. LIMBS. * No, seriously, the limb is missing upon visual examination. ' Cause ' Common causes are explosions, high-power projectiles, rogue surgeons, sword fights. ' Treatment ' # Administer painkillers, patient is in world of pain. # Order prosthesis, (cyborg limb), from Robotics lab. # Graft it to the stump. Foreign Body Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Sneezing, coughing, mucous, sore throat. * Stomach pains, muscle aches. * Something trying to claw its way out of patient's stomach ' Cause ' Xenomorph reproduction process. ' Treatment ' LETHAL AND DANGEROUS FOR CREW IF LEFT UNTREATED # Confirm that it is indeed foreign body with Health Analyzer. # Remove alien embryo in surgery. Wound Infection Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Patient recently undergone surgery. * Visible inflammed wounds. ' Cause ' Sepsis caused by non-sterile conditions during surgery. Surgeon did not wash his hands. ' Treatment ' # Locate infected wound by examining patient. # Treat infected area with ointment. # Administer antitox until symptoms stop manifesting. Disease Danger: ✜ ✜ ✜on severity Shows up on Health Analyzer (Only if virus has been analysed) * Coughing, sneezing, vomiting, hallucinations, twitching, urges to eat, feeling pale, are all symptoms of various diseases. Usually caused by a pathogen or virus. A rising body temperature also indicated a viral infection. ' Cause ' Viral infection, which can spread quickly from crew member to crew member. ' Treatment ' * Quarantine all infected crew members. * Administer Spaceacilline to slow disease progress. * Cure the disease in virology. Appendicitis Danger: ✜✜ on stage Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Patient experiences abdominal pains. * Uncontrollable vomiting. * Coughing. ' Cause ' Sepsis caused by inflamed appendix. ' Treatment ' LETHAL IF LEFT UNTREATED # Confirm that it is indeed appendicitis with health analyzer. # Remove inflamed appendix in surgery. Intoxication Danger: ✜ * Slurring, confused movement. * Hallucinations. Hallucination damage. * Uncontrollable drooling, twitching. ' Cause ' Variety of substances, ranging from alcohol to illicit drugs. ' Treatment ' Treatment depends on substance. Alcohol: * Let them sleep it off. * In case of emergency administer Ethylredoxrazine. Hallucinogens: * Sedate patient to prevent him from hurting himself and healing hallucinatory damage. * Administer Dylovene or Synaptizine Radiation Sickness Danger: ✜✜ on severity * Patient is feeling weak, passes out. * Steady increasing toxic damage. * Possibly DNA mutation. ' Cause ' Singularity, radioactive substances, radiation storms. ' Treatment ' * Administer Hyronalin or Arithrazine if possible. * In case they are unavalilable, administer Antitox until the damage is healed. * In case of DNA mutations, request clean SE from Genetics. Genetic Defects Danger: ✜ * Highly varied, and differ depending on defect. With often only one or two of the following appearing: * Seizures, random swearing, non-drug-induced hallucinations. ' Cause ' DNA defects acquired either from radiation exposure, cloning errors, or geneticists preforming experimentation. ' Treatment ' * Ask a Geneticist for a clean SE syringe, administer shot. * Alternatively, ask a Chemist for Ryetalyn. One unit is enough. * Treat other symptoms, (broken bones, toxin damage), as you would normally. Brain Damage Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer * Concussion, in minor cases. * Patient gibbering, screaming incoherent sentences, in extreme cases. * Impaired ability to use complex machinery. ' Cause ' Head trauma, some chemicals, diseases. ' Treatment ' # Administer Alkysine. # If that does not help, could be a brain hematoma, and operation is needed. Facial Deformation Danger: ✜ * Patient's face damaged beyond recognition. * Patient's vocal cords distorted. * Patient shows up as "Unknown" despite having an ID. ' Cause ' Blunt head trauma, acid exposure, high temperatures exposure. ' Treatment ' # Reconstruct face and vocal cords surgically. Deafness Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to hear speech. * Patient was recently near sites of explosions. ' Cause ' Concussion, DNA defects ' Treatment ' # In case it was caused by concussion, it will pass with time. # If it was caused by DNA defect, treat with clean SE or Alkysine. Impaired Vision Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to see far away objects, objects appear blurred. * Patient's pupils do not react to penlight. ' Cause ' Eye trauma, bright light, DNA defects ' Treatment ' * Clean SE from Genetics will help in both cases * In case of impaired vision, administer Imidazoline. * In case of complete blindness, repairing the retinas of the eye will help. Itch Danger: negligeable * Itching. * Shivers in more severe cases. ' Cause ' Certain chemicals' side effects. No medicines used commonly have such side effect. ' Treatment ' * Administer Inaprovaline. Bad Stomach Danger: negligeable * Discomfort in stomach area. * Vomiting. ' Cause ' Skin regenerating chemicals - Dermaline and Kelotane. Cloning acceleration can also cause this. ' Treatment ' * Administer Anti-toxin. Headache Danger: negligeable * Headache. * Minor brain damage. ' Cause ' Tissue-regenerating chemicals - Bicaridine (over 15 units), Tricordazine (over 15 units), Cryoxadone (any dosage). ' Treatment ' * Administer Alkysine or Tramadol. Decapitation Danger: ✜ * Patient's head is detached from the body. * There is no head attached to the patient's body. ' Cause ' Same as with missing limbs, with maybe more explosions. ' Treatment ' # Acquire head. # Extract brain. Now you have two choices. * Pass brain to Robotics for cyborgification. or * Perform a brain transplantation. =Tools, Machinery, and Facilities of Medbay= Even knowing exactly what's wrong with patient and how to treat it won't do you much if you have no medical things. Here is the list of basic medical tools and machinery. Tools Basic tools